


The Queen's Protégé

by Ecrivaisseur



Series: Tales of The Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Flashbacks, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaisseur/pseuds/Ecrivaisseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping her discover her potential for magic, Cora, The Queen of Hearts, decides to take the young Red Queen, Anastasia Tremaine, under her wing and becomes a mentor to the girl. With Cora's help, Anastasia grows into a fine queen, learning magic and all she needs to know about being a queen. A story of Cora and Anastasia's friendship in Wonderland, starting after the flashback events of "Heart of The Matter" and leading up to the flashback events of "Queen of Hearts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a story about Cora and Anastasia's friendship/mentorship in Wonderland for awhile now, and am finally getting around to writing it. The events of this story will start a few months after Anastasia's first magic lesson with Cora in "Heart of the Matter" and lead up to Cora's departure from Wonderland with Hook, where it will end. I really hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

Knowing What You Want

_"It feels good doesn't it?"_

_"I can't understand why the Red King's so against it."_

_"Oh I have a feeling you won't have to worry about him for too much longer."_

* * *

The Queen of Hearts had been teaching Anastasia magic for months now. She had made considerable progress since her first "lesson" of sorts with Cora at the Wonderland Palace, shortly after her wedding to the Red King. Every couple of days they would practice a spell, be it summoning an object in her hand or reciting a locator spell. It varied as she progressed, and there always seemed to be a new form of magic to learn.

Magic was a strange, yet refreshing thing to Anastasia. Up until she had met Cora, she had heard little about magic. Her mother had called it witchcraft only for witches, and said she needed to focus her efforts on what she called finding "a proper nobleman." The small knowledge she _had_ gathered about magic had led her to believe it could only be acquired through blood and birth.

Yet, every time she learned something new about the wizardry, every time she practiced magic, she felt an uncontrollable rush. A rush that overcame her; it rippled through her body and sent chills across her skin. It surged into every corner and part of her, erupting into ferocious flames of a pleasurable high. It immobilized her; all she could do was stand still and absorb the blazes flooding through her. She craved it. The rush of magic was a feeling like no other.

But, back to the present.

" _It's not working_ ," Anastasia pouted, desperate to feel _that_ rush again.

She stood, at the center of the court of the Queen of Heart's Palace, trying very hard to master their lesson for that day: shapeshifting.

"Just keep trying, you'll get it eventually," the Queen of Hearts reassured with a loving smile from behind. She was seated elegantly atop her throne, dressed in her usual color of red, with her hands gracefully placed in her lap.

Anastasia closed her eyes and focused once more. She took a deep breath before stiffening her body, squeezing both her hands into a fist and tightening her jaw.

Her mind fluttered with memories: memories of her mother, of her life of poverty, of the humiliation she received at the Red King's ball. Magic was about emotion, as Cora had told her once, and the best way to fuel magic was with her darkest emotions. Intensely she centered her mind on those thoughts.

Still nothing happened.

"Don't worry," the Queen of Hearts suddenly reassured, "It won't always be this hard. Once you get the hang of it, it'll be as easy as blinking."

Anastasia frowned. "How did you get so good at practicing magic? You know so much." She walked towards her teacher with curiosity.

Cora looked away from the young girl. Her body tightened and she closed her eyes. Her mind flickered back to the last time she had seen him… her teacher…the Dark One…. _Rumple_.

They had fought, vigorously and furiously. It was an intense battle. She came close to winning, but in the end, he had won.

Only because she'd let him.

 _Oh Rumple_ , she thought.

"Your majesty?" Anastasia once more asked, bringing the Queen of Hearts back from her memory.

"I had a master once, long ago, who taught me much of what I know," Cora was hesitant to reveal much else. She was always hesitant to reveal anything about her background. What mattered was the present and the future, not the past.

She cared only about the power she had _at that moment_ and how to keep it in the future.

The Red Queen didn't seem to understand that, and it concerned the Queen of Hearts. Power was a tricky thing. To keep it, one had to be constantly looking to the future and planning ahead. It was something her new protégé needed to learn if she ever planned on maintaining her power over her kingdom.

"Something you must understand, Anastasia, is that magic is a tool, a weapon. But magic alone will get you nowhere. You have to have ambition, and be willing to sacrifice much. You have to always be looking ahead to the future," Cora explained to the unknowing young girl before her, "Being good at magic, that just takes practice. But to get where you want to be in life, that takes ambition."

The Red Queen processed what Cora was telling her."I see."

"Do you know what you want, Anastasia?"

The young girl thought on this. She hadn't really considered what she truly desired. Long ago, she would've said fame and fortune, but she had all of that now. She was the Red Queen, and had all the jewels and riches she could ask for. She lived in a palace, and had servants. She didn't want for much.

But was she really happy? Did she have what she desired?

Somewhere deep inside her, a voice echoed no. All she ever had wanted, and, despite what she had done, still wanted now was the person she loved most. She had dreamed of it as a little girl: true love. It was something she had had with someone once.

 _Will Scarlett_. The thief who had stolen her heart. The only man she had ever loved.

Still now, after all that had happened, she missed him. "I suppose I want love, and happiness, like most people."

Cora shook her head and looked away from Anastasia, displaying her disapproval. "Love and happiness, those things fade away, my dear. I've come to realize that overtime. In my experience, only one thing truly ever lasts: power. True power endures."

 _Maybe she is right_? Anastasia thought to herself, _perhaps I should forget him_. Will had, after all, lied to her about meeting her and running away together. He had tricked her. But still… she wasn't over him.

_No… no, she couldn't. Couldn't go back to that._

She had a new life now, as the Red Queen of Wonderland, something she had never planned on, nor even dreamed of, becoming. She had to put the memory of what once was behind her, just as Cora had said to do, and directed her thoughts on being a successful ruler. She had risen out of poverty, out of nothing, and married the king. The Queen of Hearts had successfully ruled Wonderland for many years. She would know.

Anastasia idolized her.

"You're right, your majesty. You're absolutely right. That's exactly what I want. Power."

"Excellent," the older lady smiled back at her, "I am so glad you finally see that now."

Anastasia grinned happily, joyous at the acceptance and approval of the queen, as she stepped back to the center of the court and once more attempted to shape shift. With many more tries, an hour later she finally managed to do it, shapeshifting into the Red King himself. He bowed graciously to the Queen of Hearts, offering a "Your Majesty." A validating beam from Cora signaled Anastasia to shift back to herself.

"Well done."

"Thank you, your majesty."


	2. Remember What I Told You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora finds herself in need of a new Knave. Anastasia is warned by the Red King about the Queen of Hearts.

Chapter Two 

Remember What I Told You? 

“What do you mean ‘ _she escaped_ ’?” Cora demanded to her Knave of Hearts as he shamefully stood before her, his head looking to the ground with his bow and his arms behind his back. His eyes glanced up at her furious gaze nervously.

“Y-your majesty, she t-tricked our guards and managed to escape…” he stuttered, knowing full well that the bad news he brought to the Queen of Hearts practically sealed his fate in her court.

He could practically feel his heart being crushed, that is, if it was inside of him.

The ‘ _she_ ’ they were talking about was none other than the nefarious blonde child known as Alice  who had broken into the Queen of Hearts’ gardens and attempted to steal a weeping willow from her. One of the queen’s heartsmen had stumbled upon her attempting to get away with it, and had caught her.

But now, apparently, she had escaped their custody. _Incompetent fools_ , Cora thought to herself.

Her eyes were filled with rage, though she calmed herself and looked away from him in disgust. She shook her head mockingly.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” she asked, looking back at him. Her eyes stared at him earnestly, awaiting his answer.

Despite her displeasure at his failure, Cora _always_ enjoyed this part.

He sighed and knelt on his knees, bowing once more to his queen. “Yes, I do, your majesty.”

Not missing a beat, she held out her gloved hand simply before her. A cloud of smoke formed, disappearing as quickly as it came and leaving behind a bright, beating heart in her palm.

_The Knave’s heart_.

Her eyes moved away from the man bowed before her and to the heart in her hands. It thumped gently, pounding with each second, quickening it’s pace and pounding more rapidly as she looked at it.

She licked her lips calmly. The power she held was _intoxicating_.

Cora wrapped her fingers around the object in her hands, as the pace quickened even more, sensing it’s nearing demise. The Knave let out another curved sigh and Cora’s fingers pressed into it, sending a shock wave of pain through the man, before finally plunging in and crushing the object into a fine powder.

The Knave’s body collapsed to the ground, the life drained out of it, as Cora slowly let the dust blow away from her hands.

Now she would be needing a new Knave of Hearts…

* * *

 

Anastasia’s hands were placed elegantly on the thick railing of her balcony at the Wonderland Palace, which was the home of the Red King and Queen, looking out over the chess board-patterned fields that surrounded the palace. From far away, they appeared to be nothing more than colored patches of grass, simple and nothing more. It would’ve been nearly impossible for anyone to see the tiny farms, houses and roads which the residents of the Red Kingdom in Wonderland worked on, lived in and moved on.

Thousands of the land’s kooky people resided on the chess board, hidden in the shadows of the mountain behind them.

The view was majestic, really. Anastasia could barely believe that she ruled over it all, especially considering that perhaps a year ago she was living in the backwoods of the Enchanted Forrest in a run-down cottage.

And now here she was. Dressed in a rich gown of red, weighed down by jewels, as Queen of the Red Kingdom.

“Anastasia,” huffed a stuffy voice from inside the palace suddenly, interrupting her moment of serenity.

She turned to look at the man. It was the Red King himself.

“Darling?” she said at the man’s serious demeanor, “What is it?”

He stepped towards her. “I heard that you visited The Queen of Hearts two nights ago. Is that true, Anastasia?” He was referring to her lesson with Cora a few days earlier, though since time did not exist in Wonderland, days were referred to by nights.

She nodded innocently. “I did.”

He sighed as he looked at her. “Why?”

“For tea.”

The Red King shook his head and took another step towards her, his arms behind his back. “Do you remember what I told you the eve before our wedding about The Queen of Hearts? She is a very dangerous woman, Anastasia. She is a sorceress who uses magic to manipulate the hearts of others. You can’t trust her, my dear.”

Internally Anastasia was taken aback. She felt a burst of anger towards the Red King’s words. _How dare he speak of Cora that way…_

Anastasia most certainly did not believe his words. Cora had told her that the Red King and others like him felt threatened by her, and that they would say whatever they could to undermine her.

Wonderland was divided into many kingdoms, with the Queen of Hearts’ land being the largest. Naturally, as Cora had told her, her position offered her great deal of power in the land, something which the other rulers envied. They would say anything to try and take that power away from her.

The Queen of Hearts had explained it all perfectly well to her, during one of their lessons, and even so now, Anastasia could quickly tell she was right.

The Red King’s words were a vain attempt to undermine Cora’s position.

“She has been perfectly kind to me, darling,” Anastasia replied cooly, keeping her true feelings hidden within.

“That is a facade,” he scoffed, tilting his head in disgust. He took yet another step closer, this time only a footstep away from her. He was close enough to touch her, though he didn’t, his arms remaining bended behind his back. He looked her intently in the eyes. “You must promise me that you will stay away from her.”

Her eyes met his, though she remained silent.

“Promise me,” he repeated again.

“I promise,” she agreed.

It was a lie, of course. She wouldn’t stop taking lessons from the Queen of Hearts.

Though the Red King didn’t have to know that.

* * *

 

“Your majesty?” said Will Scarlett as he bowed before the red-gowned Cora standing elegantly before him, her arms entwined against her front. “You summoned me?”

She nodded and smiled her thick, bright lips at the man. They parted slightly as words flowed out. “Yes, I did.”

Her heels clicked as she glided towards him, her eyes still fixated on his. He looked at her curiously, confused as to what was happening. _Why has she called him there?_

“You see, I have a job for you,” she continued to walk towards him, her gown brushing gently against the stone floors. The loose curl of hairs that dangled to the side of her bun bobbed from side to side with her movement, capturing the attention of Will.

It was a fascinating thing, really, those loose curls of hair. For a queen so refined, so regal, whose appearance was always that of impeccable, rich, and elegant, with every jewel, every button, every piece of hair placed to perfection, that she would have a cluster of locks of her brown hair swaying freely to her side, without restraint or perfection.

It captivated Will.

His eyes focused back on Cora as he felt a warmth on his chest. The Queen of Hearts’ breast was now rubbed up against his, her face just centimeters away from his, their lips almost touching. Her eyes flooded into his own as he could feel the woman completely taking control of him without even touching him.

It was an intoxicating feeling. _He wanted more._

_He wanted her to take control of him._

“Anything for you, your majesty.” 


	3. A Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora begins the first steps of her plan.

Chapter Three

A Red Rose

“Anything for you, your majesty,” he said breathily, their lips nearly touching, her’s tormenting him by just barely grazing against his.

“That’s _just_ what I want to hear,” she whispered into his ear. Her eyes moved back to his as she took full control over him.

Suddenly, their lips met hungrily and passionately as Will Scarlett took Cora into a deep, juicy kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of her head and neck. Will wasn’t sure how it’d happened. An urge had overcome him in that moment, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. It was as if something else had forced him to.

The queen was _intoxicating_ for him. She was seductive, tempting, and beautiful, all the things that attracted a man like him.

He wanted all of _her majesty_.

They kissed for a moment, tongues in and out, as Will’s hands found their way down from her upper body and to her hips. He clutched them tightly, pressing his hands through the thick cloth of her gown and taking in what he was feeling, before Cora pulled back instantly, leaving Will still wanting more of the seductive mistress.

He stood there with his mouth gaping at her, surprised at her sudden action. She smiled at him and took a step back, taunting him. She clutched her hands together tightly.

Cora couldn’t give him too much; no, then she wouldn’t have nearly as much power as she had at that moment. _Make them want more_ , she had always told herself even as a young girl. Back when she was just the miller’s daughter, beauty was all she had had, that and her ambitions. She learned soon enough that the only way she would climb up in the world was by using both.

She had to leave them wanting more of her.That was the only way she could hold complete and utter control over them. By keeping them at the tips of her gracefully gloved fingers.

That’s how she’d get them to do anything she wanted.

“I find myself in need of a new Knave of Hearts,” she admitted to him, turning away from him and walking back towards her golden throne. She pointed back to him.“I would like you to fill that position, Will Scarlett.”

“O-of course, your majesty,” Will stuttered, bowing before Cora, “I will do anything for you, your majesty.”

She smiled at him again as she took a seat on her throne, swiping her dress underneath her.

“Good,” Cora said cooly, “Your first order as Knave is to hunt down the thief who tried to steal from my garden one of my weeping willows. She escaped from my heartsmen and is on the run. She is to be declared an outlaw and murderess and must be tracked down immediately.”

He nodded, mentally noting her request.

“Her name is Alice. Find her and bring her back to me. Alive. I want to kill her _myself_.”

* * *

 

It was a week later that Cora and Anastasia again had a lesson, at the Wonderland Palace, the Red King and Queen’s home in the Red Kingdom. The Red King was away on an official trip, so Anastasia offered to have their lesson there. Since none of the servants would dare say anything to him once he returned about the Queen of Hearts, fearing she would kill them in their sleep or something, Cora strode through the front door of the palace without any hesitation.

She was, after all, The Queen of Hearts. She practically ruled Wonderland.

Her heels clicked regally as she strutted down the great hall of the palace, her gown flapping behind her, as each servant bowed with her passing passing by. She walked determinedly until she slowed to a stop before the small table that sat at the cent of the vast room. Atop it was placed a gilded, bright red vase filled with pure white roses, the favorite flower of the Red King.

The color of red had already been taken, you see…

The Queen of Hearts smiled at the flower faintly, very much enjoying what she was about to do, before twirling her right hand swiftly above the flowers. Life and color drained out of the plants instantly, turning black as coal as they fell over alongside the vase. Dead.

Holding her hand out, a single red rose appeared in Cora’s palm. She held it up to her nose for a moment, taking a whiff of the sweet flower, before setting it gently down on the table beside the now-dead white roses.

Red roses were the Queen of Heart’s calling card, and the Red King knew that.

Turning away from the plant, she once more proceeded through the hall and further on into the palace, where her student awaited patiently for her.

Cora grinned as she walked away, very much knowing what she had just done.

* * *

 

“Your majesty!” Anastasia chirped as she looked up at the regal queen walking into the large room.

The Red Queen had been hard at work, practicing an object shape-shifting spell on a pot of flowers, before Cora had come into the room. In fact, Anastasia had been practicing several times that week in preparation for her next lesson with Cora. She wanted to prove to the The Queen of Hearts that she would be a worthy, just and powerful ruler just like Cora was.

In many ways, she wanted to impress Cora. She looked up to the queen as a mother, and she hoped that all her practices would pay off.

She desperately wanted to please the queen.

As Cora entered the room, a sudden splurge of emotions ran through Anastasia, causing magic to shoot from her hands and transform the pot of flowers into a cloud of smoke, fading away to reveal a bright, white bunny.

The Queen of Hearts smiled at her. “You’ve been practicing.” Cora walked up to the beautiful bunny and started to pet it warmly.

Anastasia nodded eagerly. “Yes, I have, your majesty. I practice whenever I can. I want to become a powerful ruler, just like you said”

Cora smiled at her. “Good. It’s that kind of determination that _will_ make you a powerful queen, one that can hold complete sway over her kingdom.” She paused for a moment, looked down at the bunny, and then back at the Red Queen.

“Good job, Anastasia.”


	4. Croquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia meets Cora's new Knave of Hearts.

Chapter Four 

Croquet 

Cora Mills eyed the small, white hoop carefully as she focused upon her target, narrowing her brown eyes on the miniature arch. She adjusted her posture, slightly arching her back more and tightening her gloved grip on the mallet, as she looked back to the colored wooden ball that sat before her and then back at the hoop, which contrasted severely with the dark, velvet-like grass of the field that the game was being played on.

She pulled back her arms gently, and, with grace, hit the ball, carefully though determinately. The Queen of Hearts watched as the wooden object ran across the velvet field, swerving atop the foamy grass, and through the white hoop. It came to a sharp stop on the other side.

Claps from her spectating subjects followed, as well as her heartsmen guards. They always clapped for her majesty, whether she hit the ball through or not. They wouldn’t dare do otherwise.

“ _Wonderful_ job, as always, your majesty,” a servant congratulated from behind her.

“Yes, indeed, my queen. Well done,” spoke another.

A thick red lips formed a smile across Cora’s face as she looked up from the ball and back at her subjects. She fingered the mallet in her hands. _Cora always won at croquet_.

“Another round, your majesty?” another servant asked, taking the mallet she handed him and offering her another.

She dusted her hands off and grinned at him. “Why not?”

* * *

 Her red heels clicked in a patterned-formation along the stone ground as Anastasia made her way through the thick, green hedges of the Queen of Heart’s maze. She followed behind one of the queen’s guards, who silently, though determinedly, led her through the ever-changing maze towards where the Queen of Hearts played her game of croquet.

The Red Queen followed him quietly, wondering how he managed to navigate through the fortress since the walls were changing constantly.

“How do you find your way through this maze?” she asked him innocently.

He didn’t respond, choosing instead to ignore her.

In her hands, the Red Queen clutched a thick, engraved parchment, wrapped elegantly in a dark red bow. It matched perfectly with the satin gown she wore, with a feathered collar and ruffled arms, the tail of which dragged behind her.

Anastasia needed to see Cora. She had something to deliver to her.

After several minutes of walking, it seemed the maze would never end, until finally the guard led her to an opening in the hedge where the queen and her court were dutifully playing croquet. Anastasia could see Cora lined up with her mallet, about to strike the ball through an arch.

The Red Queen could hear the ball tap against the mallet as it swerved against the grass and into the white hoop.

“Excellent job, again, your majesty!” clapped a guard again as the Red Queen entered their game.

The court looked up at Anastasia as she stepped forward, still clutching the parchment in her hands.

“The Red Queen is here for her majesty, The Queen of Hearts,” announced the guard, presenting the Red Queen before the crowd as Cora rose up from her game. She handed her mallet to one of the nearby guards, motioned him to step back, and walked towards the girl, a look of curiosity on her face.

“Anastasia, I thought our lesson wasn’t scheduled till tomorrow?” The Queen of Hearts asked, looking at the girl intently.

“You’re right, your majesty, it isn’t,” she said, raising up the scroll in her hands, “I just wanted to hand-deliver this to you. It’s an invitation to a ball and - ”

“A guard could’ve very well delivered that, my dear,” Cora smiled at her, tilting her head slightly, “There’s something else?”

Anastasia nodded, though she remained silent, looking around at the other members of Cora’s court. She didn’t want to speak with them present. Not when it concerned what she wanted to say… She didn’t want to risk the Red King hearing about it.

The Queen of Hearts sensed her hesitation and turned her head, looking at her court. “Leave us,” she demanded, “I’ll finish my game later.”

They nodded and hurriedly rushed off of the field and into the maze, disappearing quickly.

The Red Queen waited till they had left to speak.

“Yes,” she conceded, “There’s something else. I’ve been practicing that teleportation spell we were working on last lesson, and I wanted to show you my progress before our lesson.”

She took a step back, sucked in her breath sharply and closed her eyes. A cloud of dark-colored smoke swirled around her out of nowhere, and vanished instantly. She was gone. 

There was a rustle from behind Cora, as Anastasia reappeared a few feet away behind one of the green hedges. She stepped out from behind the green leaves and walked back to Cora.

The Queen of Hearts laughed. “Well done, Anastasia. Soon, you’ll have that spell completely mastered.”

“Thank you, I-”

They were interrupted by the clatter of feet as four burly guards in red leather walked out of another opening in the maze, their helmets on and their arms at their sides. They stopped directly before Cora, bowed, and then stepped aside, revealing a fifth guard behind them. He was dressed much more formally than the others, with black leather stripes and pants, and a gilded crest stitched onto his vest. At his side was a golden sword.

“Your majesty,” the man said, also bowing before Cora. Though he wore a helmet, the voice sounded familiar to Anastasia. She recognized it…

Her eyes widened as the guard removed his helmet and put it under his arms. It was _Will Scarlett_.

“What is it Knave?” Cora asked, annoyed.

“Will?” Anastasia stuttered, interrupting Cora, seemingly shocked. She took a step closer to him, though he didn’t seem to notice her. His eyes never left The Queen of Hearts.

Cora smiled as she turned and looked at the Red Queen. “Oh, yes, you don’t know. Well, Will here is my Knave of Hearts. You see, my old one… passed… recently and I found myself in need of a new one. Mr. Scarlett came to me and kindly offered his services and I accepted.”

Anastasia looked at The Queen of Hearts and then back at Will, still in surprise. “Will?” she asked again, this time more forcefully.

Still no response. He acted like she wasn’t even there.

“It’s Alice, your majesty,” the Knave spoke to his queen, “We have a lead on where she might be.”

“And where is that?”

“Somewhere in the Tulgey Woods”

Cora grinned. “Good. Now go and bring her to me.”

The Knave of Hearts bowed again and departed the maze quickly, commanding the other guards behind him.

He hadn’t even looked at Anastasia once.

“What happened to him, your majesty?” The blonde asked Cora, watching them leave and then turning back to the Queen of Hearts. She was stunned that he had acted as if she wasn’t even there, after all they had been through. Something had to be wrong.

“Oh nothing happened, dear. Why would something have? He’s just very dedicated, that’s all.”

"Didn't even act like I was here..." 

"That's because he's moved on, my dear, and so should you."

Cora turned away from her and walked over to the side of the field.

“Who is Alice, your majesty?” Anastasia asked as the queen reached a white vase off to the side. Bending down slightly, Cora wrapped her hands around two, bright colored mallet and pulled them out.

“The thief and murderess who tried to steal from me. She’s very dangerous, you see. I would suggest that you have your men watch out for her, as well, my dear.”

Anastasia nodded, receiving Cora’s words.

Silence reigned once more as Cora walked back to her. She offered her one of the mallets.

“Shall we play?”

* * *

 

Cora slowly walked down the long stretch of the courtyard that stood before her palace, her arms behind her back and plush smile adorning her smooth face as she glided along the stone ground.

She was very, very pleased with herself.

Two hours ago, Anastasia had learned that Will Scarlett was Cora’s new Knave, and not only that, but when they had met he had completely ignored her. His eyes never left Cora’s, and it was as if he didn’t even notice that the Red Queen was there.

The young girl, obviously hurt, had _finally_ believed that Will had moved on from her. She told Cora as much during their croquet game, and also that now, she too would really be moving on.

Cora’s plan had worked.

Earlier that morning, a spy she had at the Wonderland Palace had told her the Red Queen was planning on delivering an invitation to the Queen of Hearts. Cora saw an opportunity to do something she had been planning since she hired Will Scarlett as her Knave of Hearts: to finally break any lingering affections Anastasia had for him. She wasn’t a fool. She knew full well that Anastasia still had feelings for the man, and it was hindering her potential and her ambition. It was Cora’s duty to help free her from that.

Cora had hired Will with the intention of eventually having him break Anastasia’s heart again, once and for all, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

So, she had placed a spell on the Knave to where he only saw what she wanted him to see, and also arranged for there to be reports of sighting of Alice in Tulgey Woods and for the Knave to come and report it to her during the exact time Anastasia would be there.

By acting as if she didn’t exist, Anastasia’s already fragile soul would be shattered. Cora knew that it would be painful for the girl, but she also knew that pain makes you stronger.

And it had worked.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made in Wonderland.

Chapter Five 

Discovery 

_Blasted Alice!_

_Blasted, blasted, fool!_

Cora could hardly contain her rage upon seeing her heart vault, at the center of her maze, which had been robbed by the thief who she had ordered brought to her. Despite there being a selection of hundreds of hearts to choose from, Alice had only taken one: the heart of Cora’s knave, _Will Scarlett_.

And with his heart, Alice had also taken control over the man. She had set him free.

The Queen of Hearts was furious that the little brat could manage to slip past her guards, and she was equally enraged that she would now being needing yet another Knave of Hearts. She’d only had Will for about a month.

“I want you to know that I’m going to make your death, _slow and painful_ for what you’ve done to me,” Cora spat to the heartsmen who had been tasked with guarding her heart vault, the ones who had let Alice slip by without their notice. "You've failed  _your queen._ "

She had them down on their knees before her, their hearts literally in her hands.

“But, before I do kill you, bow before me and beg for your lives.” She was furious, her anger practically dripping from her face. They hastily followed her order.

They had no choice. The Queen of Hearts controlled them.

“Please, forgive us, _your majesty_ ,” one hurriedly said, bowing quickly.

“Spare us, m-my queen,” another stuttered.

The Queen of Hearts looked at them with disgust as she ignored their words and uttered a spell over the hearts. Within seconds, the beating organs turned a dark shade of purple and started to shrink slightly. The men on their knees keeled over with pain, clutching their chests and crying out screams of agony.

“Silence!” Cora demanded, and, with their hearts still under her control, they immediately obeyed, ceasing their cries.   

She looked away from them and back at the hearts in her hands. Squeezing them, she jabbed and jammed her gloved nails into the purple objects, and held it there for a moment. The hearstmen exploded inward with pain, though they didn’t dare make a sound.

They couldn't, anyway.

Finally, after a few minutes of their indefinite tortures, the hearts men went blank and collapsed onto the ground, and their hearts turned from purple to black. They were dead.

And Cora hadn’t even gotten to crush their hearts. 

“Weak,” she spat at their bodies as nearby guards rolled them away, “Weak, weak fools.” She crushed the now lifeless objects in her hands and threw the dust into the air.

It wasn’t nearly as fun as destroying living ones.

* * *

The Red Queen quietly ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair as she lounged out along her plush, red and golden divan at the center of her room in the main tower of the Wonderland Palace, a place she had found herself spending most of her time these days. When she wasn't taking lessons from Cora, the Red Queen found she had a whole lot of free time, and very little to spend it doing. Sure, she was the queen of the red kingdom, but her duties consisted of attending royal balls and parties and not much else. The Red King handled most of everything else, leaving Anastasia to do whatever she pleased. Recently, she had taken up playing chess as a way to occupy herself. 

And that's exactly what she was doing now: looking over the chess board beside her and trying to decide her next move. 

It didn't really matter, however, since she was going to win the game no matter what. She was, after all, playing the game with herself. 

Chess was such a strange game to the blonde. She had never heard of it before until she came to Wonderland, and even so had never played it until she became queen. Back in the Enchanted Forrest, the only games she had ever heard of involved horses or balls or some other form of outdoor fun - not that she had been allowed to play those kinds of games, anyways. Mother never allowed her to, insisting that she stay inside and learn how to dance and such. 

However, when she came to Wonderland, it was as if a whole new world of games had opened up for her: card games, board games, mind games, etc. Wonderland practically revolved around such games. Game-talking was practically the second language of Wonderland, and, since she was the Red Queen, it was a must that Anastasia learn how to play them. 

So, here she was, practicing her chess, having discovered awhile ago that it wasn't that bad of a game. 

As she was about to move one of the pawns across the board, she heard a great stomping down the hall and the wisp of two, large doors being thrown open. 

"Anastasia!" a voice screamed in the air with fury. It was the Red King's voice. 

She stood up from the divan and greeted her husband, curiosity painted across her face by his words. "Darling, what is it?" 

He stormed into the room and threw something at her feet. Looking down at it, her eyes widened as she realized exactly what it was. Laying across her velvet pink heels was the dark green thorn and bud of a blood-red rose. 

"When?" the Red King yelled at her as she looked back up at him, "When was the Queen of Hearts here? We both know that is her calling card, so answer me, woman. When was she here?" 

Anastasia looked back down at her feet, guiltily, very much like a guilty child in trouble with their parent. She didn't answer him.

"When?" he demanded again. 

"A few days ago," the Red Queen conceded feebly, "Cora was here a few days ago. While you were away." 

The Red King narrowed his eyes at her. "You met with her after I specifically told you not to? Did you not hear me when I told you she was a vicious, evil, wicked woman, Anastasia? The Queen of Hearts got to where she is now by killing and destroying anyone and anything that got in her way. She ripped out the hearts of at least half of Wonderland, and I'm sure she has even more victims in the other worlds she's been in before she came to our realm. Why else do you think she goes by the Queen of  _Hearts_?" 

He looked at her desperately. He genuinely felt concerned for her well-being. He didn't want to lose his wife to Cora's control. 

But Anastasia was already too far-gone to see that. 

"Please," she snarled at him, the first time she had spoken to anyone that way before, shaking her head at him, "I know you're just lying! You feel threatened by her power, and you can't handle it so you make up falsities about her! You can't handle that a  _woman_ has more power than you. She's told me all about it. I know what you're doing." 

The Red King's face fell white, before he pleaded with her again. "My dear, Cora lies! She uses and manipulates people to her advantage. I'm sure none of what she's told you is true, you can't believe a word that woman says." 

"It doesn't matter what you tell me, I will never believe you and I will never betray Cora. She's the only person who has  _ever_ truly been looking out for me in this world. The Queen of Hearts is the only person who has just wanted what was best for me. She's treated me like a daughter." 

All the Red King could do was shake his head at his wife. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"You  _will not_ ever see Cora again. I am your husband, your  _king_ , and I demand that you never see her again," he paused, looked behind his back, and motioned for two guards to step forward out of the shadows and come towards them. "And if I can't convince you, then I will just have to restrain you."

He looked at her, and, realizing he wouldn't be able to convince her, turned once more to the guards. 

"Seize the queen," the Red King ordered them. "Trust me, Anastasia. You will thank me one day for this."

As they approached her, arms outstretched ready to take her, she flung her wrist quickly and instinct-like at them in the air, not even knowing what she was doing, launching both the two guards against a nearby wall with a loud crash. 

She was shocked at what she had done, though realized that she was now, finally, becoming able to use magic as Cora had told her: to get what she wanted; to protect herself. 

The Red King was equally surprised. No, he was  _horrified_. His eyes were wide, his complexion pale white, and his mouth gaped open. "How-how did you-," he stuttered at her, pausing, before finally realizing what was going on. "She, the Queen of Hearts. . . she taught you how to do that, didn't she? That's why she's been here, and that's why you've been seeing her. She's teaching you her witchcraft!" 

He fell back, the shock and horror taking him over. He then looked at her, and stormed at her. 

Anastasia closed her eyes and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, transporting somewhere else. 


	6. Only One Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora convinces Anastasia to free herself.

Chapter Six

Only One Option 

 _"She, the Queen of Hearts. . . she taught you how to do that, didn't she? That's why she's been here, and that's why you've been seeing her. She's teaching you her witchcraft!"_  

* * *

 Anastasia didn't realize she had teleported herself away from the Wonderland Palace and to the Queen of Heart's palace. Like her earlier action before - launching the Red King's guards into the wall - her body had acted for her. She didn't command it, it had just done it. She didn't want to be there, with the Red King. She had wanted to get out of there. And, since she had learned a way to teleport herself, her body had done so. 

"Anastasia?" spoke a voice to the blonde in front of her. It was Cora, who was seated atop her throne with a curious gaze on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

The Red Queen sighed with relief. "Your majesty," she whimpered, stumbling over to her, "The Red King and I had a terrible,  _terrible_ fight, and he was saying the awfullest things about you." 

"Was he?" Cora uttered. She wasn't surprised. As she had told Anastasia already, that pathetic little man had never liked her. 

"Yes," the blonde trembled, still hyped up from her fight, "He said that you were a liar, and a manipulator, and power-hungry, a-and he told me I could never see you again. That he'd lock me up if I didn't obey him," Anastasia paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her words were practically racing out of her mouth. "I don't want that to happen, your majesty. You've been like a mother to me. . ." 

Cora smiled affectionately, though at the same time pitifully, at the girl. "Oh, Anastasia, that means  _so_ much. You've been like a daughter to me, too, my dear." It was slightly true. Cora did feel some affection for the girl. However, Cora didn't want to dwell on that now, because this was the perfect moment. In this moment, it seemed as if Anastasia was weaker than she had ever been. 

And The Queen of Hearts could use that to rid herself of a long overdo pest. 

"Really?" the blonde muttered. 

"Of course," Cora smiled. Stepping down from her throne, she walked up to Anastasia and wiped away a tear that had dripped down her cheek. "But, Anastasia, I fear that the Red King may keep his word and prevent you from seeing me. You are his wife, after all, and, unfortunately, that gives him power over you in his court. He's the king." 

"But that can't happen! I don't want to stop seeing you, your majesty!" Anastasia pleaded. The Queen of Hearts paused for a moment, in mock thought.

Truthfully, she didn't need to think about what she was going to say next. It was an idea she had had since the moment she had met Anastasia. A goal she had put in motion since the very first lesson she had had with the Red Queen. Cora knew just how to stop the Red King.

"Anastasia," Cora said with a serious tone, her eyes looking directly at her's, "I see only one option. . ." 

* * *

The Red King watched as one of his servants emerged from a hidden door and carried a bundle of fresh, white roses into the great hall of the Wonderland Palace. He looked at the king.

"Place them over here, in the vase," the Red King ordered, directing his hand to the vase, which stood atop the table at the center of the room. The servant obeyed, placing them inside the object. 

"Your majesty?" he asked, seeking the king's approval. 

"Yes, that's fine," the Red King nodded, "Thank you. That will be all." 

The servant hurriedly scurried off as the Red King slowly bent down to the flowers and took a scent of their oh-so-sweet aroma. 

"Mhm. . ." he shuddered with pleasure, not hearing the sound of smoke swirling from behind him. 

Little did he know that two people had suddenly appeared behind him.

"I will never understand your love of  _white roses_ ," Cora spoke suddenly, startling the Red King. "Red is such a more vibrant color." She shook her head at him. 

The Red King turned to her. "The Queen of Heart-" he said, before noticing that, beside Cora, stood his wife, the Red Queen. "Anastasia?" He looked surprised. 

The Red Queen looked unsure of something, while The Queen of Hearts merely smiled at the both of them. 

"I see what's going on here," the man snapped, stepping forward, his eyes falling upon his wife. "Anastasia, as your husband, I demand that you come here this instant and depart away from that vile woman." The Red King snarled at Cora, who laughed back at him. 

With a flick of her wrist, Cora threw the man back away from them, sending him crashing into the table and the vase. "There really is no need for name-calling. . ." she drawled, taking a step closer to him, her arms held together in front of her.  Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "You should know I don't like being called  _names_  other than my own."

"I'm not afraid of you," the Red King growled, trying to push himself up off the ground. "Your magic and power and threats may scare everyone else into doing what you want, but it won't work on me. I'm not scared of you,  _Cora_." 

She laughed again. "Oh, but it's not me you have to fear," she reassured, using her magic to hold him down again. With him now restrained, she stepped another foot closer and stabbed her arm into his chest, pulling out his rapidly beating heart in her grasp. Cora gazed at the organ for a moment, before continuing with what she was saying before. "It's your wife who you should fear." 

The Queen of Hearts took a step back and handed the heart to Anastasia.

"What?" the blonde asked shakily, "I thought you were going to do it. . ." The Red Queen couldn't even bare to look at it in her hands. She quivered just thinking about it. 

"No, Anastasia, you must do it," Cora firmly spoke. "If you are ever going to be a successful queen, you must be willing to do what has to be done to protect yourself and what you want. The Red King, that man," she pointed to him, "is a hindrance to your reign. He's in the way, and he has to go." 

" _Anastasia, don't-_ " the Red King whimpered, before Cora snapped her fingers together, silencing him with her magic.

The Red Queen looked at the heart and then at her husband, who, with wide-eyes, looked horrified back at her. "I'm not sure I can kill him. I've never done it before." 

"Yes, you can," Cora said, "killing him will set you free. You can live and reign however you please. With him gone, you won't have to worry about his or anyone else's approval. You'll be in charge - the palace, the riches, _the power_ \- it'll all be yours. You'll be able to do whatever you want without having to worry about anything holding you back. You can finally live a life you've dreamed about." She paused again. "I know you have it in you, Anastasia. I see your potential, and I've seen what you are capable of. Summon the strength and  _crush his heart_." 

The Red Queen looked at the heart again. Breathing heavily, she stared at it for a moment. The world seemed to freeze. . .

Before she finally took a deep breath, summoned everything inside of her, and crushed the beating vessel in her palm. 

A cry emerged from the king, and a whimper, before the only noise that could be heard was the sound and echo of dust falling to the ground from Anastasia's hand. 

She had done it. She had killed the king. 

The Queen of Hearts smiled at her. "Very good, Anastasia. Now you are free. You can do whatever you want," she looked at her, "Doesn't it feel good to have that kind of power? The power of knowing that you answer to no one."

Anastasia looked back at her. "It does," she paused, "I couldn't have done it with you. Thank you, your majesty." 

"Please, Anastasia," Cora said, placing her arm gently on the Red Queen's shoulder, "we've known each other for so long now. Call me Cora." 

Anastasia's lips formed into a happy, warm smile. "Thank you, _Cora_."  


	7. The Queen Has Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia's reaction to the flashback events of "The Queen of Hearts".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of 'The Queen's Protégé' ~ thank you to everyone who travelled along with me on this journey. It's been lovely.

Chapter Seven 

The Queen Has Left

It had been about three days since Cora had helped Anastasia kill the Red King - that fateful night they had confronted him and, eventually, crushed his heart - and that was also the last time the Red Queen had seen the Queen of Hearts. Cora had left her not long after they had spoke, as she had court affairs to deal with. It had taken Anastasia, however, a few minutes before she could even move from he spot she had crushed his heart. A mixture of shock, and also relief, had encompassed her and clashed together inside. Despite knowing she was free from his grasp, she still was panicking with anxiety, and, to sooth her demons, she had spent the remainder of the day at her chessboard. Other than having the Red King's body moved and buried, she hadn't done much else the past few days.

Contact between Cora and the Red King had been silent those three days, the actions of what they had done probably still reigning heavy on the both of them, and so, as Anastasia approached the Queen of Hearts's palace that morning, for her weekly magic lesson, she felt anxious to see her friend again.  _Cora_. 

She could immediately tell something was wrong when she pulled up alongside the walls of the castle and stepped out of her carriage. All of the Queen of Hearts's flags were flying at half-mast, and her court's ceremonial banners down. Her guards, however, were out and at their posts, and they nodded to the Red Queen as she walked down the courtyard and to Cora's throne. 

"Cora?" Anastasia asked aloud as she reached the gilded red seat where the Queen of Hearts usually sat. Today, however, the throne was without it's occupant. The Queen of Hearts was nowhere to be found. "Cora?" she called again, this time a little louder, "I'm here for our lessons. Are you here?" 

She felt a tap at her shoulder. Turning, she saw a guard standing behind her. "Her majesty, The Queen of Hearts, is not here." 

 _That's odd_ , Anastasia thought, a look of curiosity falling over her face, _Cora never usually misses a lesson. Maybe she'll be here soon?_

"Do you know when she will be back?" Anastasia asked him, "The queen and I have an appointment." 

"Yes, I know," the guard spoke back (Cora's guards were all aware of their queen's activities), "But her majesty won't be returning. The Queen of Hearts has left Wonderland. For good." 

"W-what?" Anastasia asked, in disbelief, "Cora's left Wonderland?" She could barely contain the emotions that were swirling up inside her.  _Strong emotions_. 

But, before the Red Queen had time to react, the guard nodded and interrupted her. "Her majesty has instructed me to give you this," he said, reaching for a scroll at his side and handing it to Anastasia. "She knew you would be coming." 

A tear drizzled down the Red Queen's cheek as she realized that Cora had, really, left Wonderland. She shakily reached for the scroll, very much wanting to read what it said, and hurriedly opened it and read the words: 

* * *

  _Dear Anastasia,_

 _I have left Wonderland, and will not be returning ever again._ _Don't cry for my absence, my dear, for I am leaving to go be with my daughter, whom I told you about. I have long tried to reunite with her, and now I am finally able to. But, just know, my precious Anastasia, that you will always be like a daughter to me. A daughter and a friend._

_I am abdicating my throne, and have instructed my guards and my court to give you their allegiance and remain loyal to you. All that I leave behind is now yours. Wonderland is now yours, Anastasia. You are the queen over all of the realm. Never forget what I've taught you, and you will reign for eternity. You have an immense power in your hands now, and I am confident you can continue to lead Wonderland._

_And with that, I say good-bye,_

_Her majesty, The Queen of Hearts, Cora._

* * *

 Anastasia could barely read the last parts of Cora's letter, her tears drenching the paper in her hands wet and unreadable. She couldn't believe Cora was really gone. . . that she would never see her again. 

But she would have to. The Queen of Hearts had told her that Wonderland was know hers, and the Red Queen didn't plan on letting her down. 

She turned around to see all of Cora's guards, kneeling before her and bowing. As Cora had said, their allegiance now rested with her. 

The one who had handed her the letter shouted loudly to everyone. "All hail her majesty, the Red Queen, _Anastasia_." 


End file.
